User blog:Tails6000/Idea for Shonen vs Capcom
Considering someone had the idea for shonen jump alone to fight marvel, I had the idea to make shonen vs capcom, with not just jump, but with sunday and magazine as well. the game of Shonen Sunday vs Magazine gave me the idea to place them all as one team, as it'd be incomplete with just jump characters. Mechanics The game will act like UMvC3 in terms of teams,and certain mechanics, also bringing in new ones One thing for sure is there will be that hyper clash mechanic with 2 hypers colliding, with one player trying to counter it with more hypers. so for example Frank, and ichigo attempt to hyper eachother, and they collide Frank calls in dante for million dollars, and then sesshomaru for dragon strike, ichigo's hyper is overruled. A mechanic I got for some reason from sonic heroes was a "team blast" where the team does a neat cinematic attack on one opponent, resulting in humongous damage. This will effect the hyper level's as well, going up to 9, because potentially it varies on levels of 3 to 9. (if you ever played inuyasha, feudal combat this is like the spirit gauge) So as an example Frank does zombie charge, but it barely did any damage to say... kenshiro Ichigo helps out with a bankai-like level 3 hyper. does moderate damage, want even more to ensure he's dead when you finish the hypers? Call in Wesker for lost in nightmares! Lastly is the "fatal KO concept" based upon hokuto no ken's fighting game. So you and your enemy are on your last player. let's say your kenshiro, and he/she's M. Bison If you input a combo similar to how to input raging demon. kenshiro goes ATATATATATATATATATATA! on bison, resuting on the hokuto hyakeretsu ken! ...need a different version... well let's say Dio vs Wily (yes I got plans for him as a mini-boss of sorts) your near dead, and he's halfway down... you do the infamous road-roller hyper. TL;DR? Basically, be on your last character, kill opponent's last character with style. HOWEVER! Certain characters don;t have a fatal KO due to alignment or inability, unless fighting a specific opponent... so for example dante vs mr. wright...won;t happen dante vs dio A-OKAY! Anyways if anyone has ideas go on right ahead and tell me! Minigames Due to the game itself set apart from the marvel vs series, this game has a thing going for it with tons of minigames Bo-bobo's Big Bash A giant party game where the players have to do a task in a certain time, in a short description. More Bizarre Wario-Ware Break the Barrels/Break the Car The classic street fighter game has returned! This game has you try to break all the barrels/the car in a set period of time! Different characters have different objects for these games. For example, instead of a car for Frank West, he needs to break a zombie harvester, and break jar's containing Queens. In case of Dan he has to break normal wood, and an old car. What you have to break depends on each character! Survival/Abyss Mode Like Blazblue's mode you go down levels, and fight opponents, as they get stronger you get stronger with abilities bought in shops Like blazblue, at floor 666 you either fight omega zero, or a hyper-powered dio brando or in case of a team of zero,inuyasha,and vent you'll fight both of them with a super powered Koga. Rostor Note: one asterisk (*) is a series name, two asterisks (**) is a character Shonen *Bleach series **Ichigo **Aizen **Toshiro Hitsugaiya **Chad **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ** ** ** *Ranma 1/2 **Ranma **Happosai *Mazinger Z **Mazinger Z (Titan) **Doublas 2 (titan) *Samurai X **Kenshine *Hokuto No Ken/Fist of the North Star **Kenshiro **Raoh *Inuyasha **Inuyasha **Sesshomaru **Naraku **Koga **''Open Slot'' **''Open Slot **''Open Slot'' **''Open Slot'' *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/Steel Ball Run (they were combined in ultimate stars) **Jotaro **Dio Brando **Joseph **Gyro *Fairy Tale **Natsu **Lucy **''Open Slot'' *Yugioh/GX/5D's **Yugi **Seto Kaiba **Yusei Fudo *Dragon Ball Z **Goku **Vegeta **Mr. Satan (like Dan, is a joke character) **Nappa **Kid Goku *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo **Bo-bobo **Don-Patch *Naruto **Naruto **Might Guy (whatever his name is because I don't know what it is...) **Kekashi Sensei **Sasuke *One Piece **Moneky D. Luffy **Zoro **Sanji *Death Note **Light Yagami **L *Doctor Slump **Arale **Doctor Masharito (Mini-boss) *''Open series slot'' ** ** ** ** more coming on the way Capcom *Megaman Series **Zero (Zero-style, also Miniboss in terms of Omega Zero showing up in the game) **Megaman X **Bass.EXE **Doctor Wily (miniboss) **Tron Bonne **Vent **Harp Note **Yellow Devil (titan) *Dead Rising Series **Frank West **Chuck Greene *Resident Evil **Wesker **Leon S Kennedy **Nemesis T-Type *Bionic Commando **Nathan RAD Spencer *Ghouls'n Ghosts/Steel Maximo **Maximo **Arthur **Lancelot **Percival *Street Fighter **Ryu **M. Bison **Dan **Akuma (with Oni transformation as a Dark Phoenix-esqe hyper) *Lost Planet **PTX-40A (Titan) *Ace Attorney **Phoenix Wright **Miles Edgeworth **Apollo Justice *Devil May Cry **Dante **Trish **Nero **Vergil *Final Fight **Guy **Haggar **Cody **Rolento **Poison **Hugo *Asura's Wrath **Asura (mini-boss) *Darkstalkers **Demetri Maximoof (miniboss) **Morrigan Aensland *Strider Series **Strider Hiryu **Strider Hien (miniboss) *''Open Series slot'' ** ** ** ** ** ** More on the way! Bosses/Mini-Bosses Note: some may already be listed on the roster, so if one or two are there their playable as well Capcom *Doctor Wily *Wesker *Grandmaster Meio *Strider Hien *Lord Asaroth *Red arremer Joker/ Firebrand *Omega Zero *Doctor Weil *Megaman Juno *M. Bison *Asura *Lady *Demetri Maximoof *Jedah *Mundus *''Open Slot'' *''Open Slot'' *''Open Slot'' Shonen *Dio Brando *Crocodile *Aizen *Naraku *Kagura *Gin *Seto Kaiba *Might Guy *Kekashi Sensei *Frieza *Piccolo Jr. *Doctor Mashirito *''Open Slot'' *''Open Slot'' *''Open Slot'' *''Open Slot Story Not much plans on a story, but if you guys have ideas bring 'em on! Category:Blog posts